The present invention relates to a television signal generator for generating a flash around a pattern image such as a character, a numeral and a symbol.
In order to generate a flash around a pattern image such as a character, a numeral or a symbol according to a conventional apparatus, a flash portion must be written in an original film, resulting in cumbersome operation.